


Not Jealous

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Also ontumblr
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



Geralt stared at Jaskier as he danced around the tavern. He looked radiant as he winked and twirled through the crowd. He leapt up onto one of the tables much to the displeasure of the barkeep as a tankard of mead went flying. Jaskier stamped his feet in time to his playing and he sang sweeter than a nightingale. Geralt enjoyed watching Jaskier in moments like this. The bard was too focussed on his performance and flirting with the patrons of the tavern to notice Geralt’s attention on him. Geralt could watch Jaskier from his dark corner without fear of being seen.

The song was bawdy and really a little bit shit but it was catchy. It was also perfect for the drunken crowds in taverns. Jaskier’s coin purse would be heavy by the end of the night. They might even be able to afford a second room at the inn if there was one left. Geralt tried not to think about why that thought left him feeling so empty. Jaskier was likely to find company for the night anyway, he often did when he was this flirtatious with the audience.

Not that Geralt was jealous.

That would be ridiculous.

He had just gotten used to the weight of Jaskier’s head on his chest as he slept. He now struggled to sleep when Jaskier wasn’t there, which was just as ridiculous as his not jealousy.

Geralt grumbled into his drink and carried on watching Jaskier’s nimble fingers strum away on his lute. Geralt was always entranced by the speed and agility with which Jaskier’s hands moved on his lute. Geralt just couldn’t look away. His mouth went dry and he swallowed. Were fingers even supposed to be attractive? He grunted and tore his gaze away, but seconds later he found himself watching Jaskier once more.

Only this time. Jaskier was watching him back and Geralt’s eyes locked with shining blue ones. Jaskier blushed and winked as he sang, but there was no more twirling. Jaskier’s eyes didn’t leave his for the rest of his performance. As Jaskier took his final bow and gathered up his coin, Geralt moved swiftly through the crowd. He was bewitched by the bard and he had to get to him before one of the pretty young girls could catch his eye.

“Ah Geralt,” Jaskier grinned when he saw Geralt approach. “did you enjoy the show?”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “Eloquent as always, my dear.”

Jaskier laughed gaily and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Geralt’s eyes widened as the world beyond Jaskier faded away. Time slowed as Geralt watched Jaskier’s tongue swipe along his lips, before he knew what he was doing he was holding Jaskier’s face in his hands as he smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jaskier froze underneath him and Geralt was snapped back to reality.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I didn’t hmph…”

Jaskier didn’t give him a chance to finish. His hands threaded through Geralt’s hair and pulled him into another kiss, just as passionate as the first. Geralt hummed against Jaskier’s lips and held him closer. Maybe he wasn’t so sorry after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/636052224152371200/wooo-wolfie-can-i-have-11-with-lambden-or)


End file.
